


Material Things Don't Always Make The Best Gifts

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Frottage, Illegal Activities, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sibling Incest, Swimming Pools, Underwater Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: Merry Christmas, have some Drakecest porn! \o/I was having trouble coming up with an idea for a Christmas-y themed fic, andNathamuelsuggested something about the brothers breaking into a swimming pool for some funtimes and once that idea wormed into my head it all kind of fell together from there.  It's not exactly what you'd call atraditionalChristmas fic, but close enough. ;)Merry Christmas fellow Drakecest fans~





	Material Things Don't Always Make The Best Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime before the prison incident, so Nathan is probably around 18 or so, which would make Sam about 23.

“I promise, there’s going to be some good stuff in here,” Sam reassured Nathan as he pulled him over the fence of the house that they were about to break into.  Well, it was really more of a _mansion_ instead of just your average house.  But Sam had gotten word from one of his contacts that the people who lived there were going to be gone for the holidays, much like many of the owners of the other homes in the neighborhood.  So that made the place ripe for the picking.  And that’s where he and Nathan came in.  Although unbeknownst to Nathan, he had other plans for the house as well.  It wasn’t _just_ a simple break in, and even though Sam was pretty sure that they would end up lifting some decent stuff from the home, his main intention was to show Nathan a good time in a _nice_ house.  To live it up as if _they_ were the ones who owned the place.  Which was something that that they never really had.   When they were younger, sure they had a roof over their heads and food in their mouths, and even some nice family vacations, but that all changed in a blink of an eye once their mother passed away.  And Nathan had been so young back then, there was _no_ way that he remembered what they used to have before they were abandoned and left to the life that they were currently living, the _only_ life that his little brother knew.  Seeing that it was close to Christmas, Sam wanted to be able to give Nathan _some_ sort of a present, even if he couldn’t afford a material one.  Money had been tight lately and jobs had dried up as it got closer to the holidays, so they had to resort to what they were _mostly_ good at, which was breaking in and stealing.

 

“I sure hope so,” Nathan got out with a grunt as he clambered over the top of the fence with Sam’s help, his hand tight in his brother’s grip.  He and Sam needed a big score, or at least a _decent_ sized one if they wanted to continue living in the weekly hotel that they’d been renting out, lest they got thrown back out on the streets again.  Not that they couldn’t handle not having a place to stay, but seeing as it was wintertime, heat and a warm bed were _kind of_ a necessity.  “Unless they’re the kind of people who spent all their money on the house and didn’t have any cash left over to fill it up.”

 

Sam chuckled at Nathan’s comment before dropping down to the ground below, his shoes crunching in the light layer of snow blanketing the grass when he landed.  “Well from what I heard, they’re _not_ those kind of people,” he said as he brushed himself off.  “So I can assure you that there’s plenty for the picking.”  Sam eyed the mansion in the dim evening light, which was a little distance across the way from where they had just hopped the fence.  Of _course_ a massive house also needed a massive yard to go with it, so there was some walking to be had before they could make an attempt to get inside.  “So let’s take a walk and go see what they’ve got in there, huh?”  Sam suggested as he gave Nathan’s shoulder a pat once his little brother had made it to the ground next to him.

 

“Yeah, let’s go take a look,” Nathan agreed with a nod as he fell into step with his older brother.  It wasn’t quite pitch black outside yet, although the sun had just set not too long ago, so they didn’t need their flashlights for the time being.  They probably still had a good ten to fifteen minutes of light left to work with.  Once they got inside the house though, that was likely to be a different story.  Nathan could feel a familiar wave of adrenaline start to course through him as they got closer to the mansion, something that always happened whenever he was about to do a job, no matter what that job happened to be.  Maybe it was his conscience warning him, if he _had_ a conscience left in there somewhere, or maybe it was due to the thrill of what he and Sam were about to do.  Nathan kind of had a feeling that it was more the latter rather than the former.  The excitement, the adrenaline rush of taking something that wasn’t his, it was always there whenever they were about to steal something.  Something that was temporarily satiated whenever a job went off as planned, but it would always come back, almost like some sort of addiction.  Nathan laughed internally as he gave his chest a brief pat in order to calm his racing heart.  He wasn’t _addicted_ to stealing things… was he?  Fortunately for Nathan, those thoughts were quickly broken up when he heard Sam’s voice once again.

 

“Hey check it out,” Sam said lowly as they started to walk by a part of the backyard that looked to be meant for outdoor entertaining.  “They’ve got a pool,” he pointed out as he motioned towards the rectangle submerged in the ground nearby, covered and surrounded by concrete.  There wasn’t much more around it, seeing as it was the winter months, so any lounge chairs or other pool furniture that normally would have been sitting out there was likely to have been stored for the season.  But the place was fancy enough that there was a cabana built not far away from it, along with a small shower stall next to it.  And not far away from that area was a covered shelter with a firepit and some fancy looking outdoor furniture surrounding it.  “Pretty nice,” Sam commented, following up with a soft whistle when he saw all the amenities for _just_ a private pool at someone’s house.  “I bet this means they’ve got some _really_ good stuff inside,” he said with excitement, giving Nathan’s hair a playful ruffle as they neared the mansion.

 

Nathan slowed down to admire the pool area, wishing for a moment that he and Sam could even have a _fraction_ of what the owners of the house had, thinking how it would be nice to not have to struggle to eat, to _live_ , and just be able to relax.  No worries about where their next meal was coming from, or if they could make their rent payments would be nothing less than _amazing_.  But then again, where would the excitement in that be?  That sort of luxurious, lazy lifestyle wouldn’t quench his thirst for excitement and adventure, he was pretty sure about that.  And it certainly wouldn’t calm that longing inside of him like stealing things did, _especially_ when it was something of great value that he had managed to swipe.  But then again, having all of that money would mean that they could go for even bigger and _better_ things out there.  Anywhere in the world even.  Nathan chuckled to himself as he mentally swatted those indulgent thoughts away, and impulsively, instead of following right behind Sam, he broke off to check out the swimming pool. 

 

It only took a moment for Sam to realize that Nathan was no longer following him, so when he turned around, he wasn’t surprised that his younger brother had gotten distracted by the luxuries of the house that they were about to infiltrate.  Usually Nathan was nothing more than focused when it came to their ‘work’, but he was also just barely an adult, so sometimes his whims won out over duty to their job.  “Nathan, what are you doing?”  Sam hissed in a whisper as he followed his brother back towards the pool.  “The house is that way, you know,” he said with a motion of his arm, waving in the direction of the mansion.  But not too wildly, lest he attracted any attention to the both of them.  That was the _last_ thing that they needed. 

 

“I _know_ ,” Nathan hissed back, crouching down next to the covered pool while glancing over it.  He’d been swimming plenty of times before, Sam had made sure that he learned how to swim practically as soon as he could walk, so he was pretty damned good at it.  But Nathan had just never been in anyone’s private pool.  He and Sam had swam in various public pools, such as ones at hotels that they were lucky enough to stay at, or in the ocean several times, but seeing as his childhood was _different_ than most kids’ were, he never had the opportunity to befriend a rich kid and swim in their pool.  Which seemed to be one of the quintessential experiences when growing up.  One that he had unfortunately, missed out on.  “I’m just checking this out,” he said softly as he tugged on the cover, pulling up a corner to expose the blue, chlorinated water that it had been hiding.  Nathan felt a warmth rush towards his face when he uncovered the watery blue of the pool, and he grinned as he dipped his free hand down into the water.  “It’s heated,” he said with a gleeful chuckle as he wiggled his fingers in the pool, the warm water a stark contrast to the cool winter air.

 

“Are you really surprised?”  Sam said with a laugh as he came up behind Nathan and bent down to touch his fingers to the surface of the water.  The pool was nice and warm and inviting, but it _wasn’t_ what they were there for.  At least, it wasn’t the _main_ thing they were there for.  A dip in a strangers’ pool wasn’t going to pay the bills or put food in their bellies, no matter how much fun it might be.  “Come on Nathan,” Sam urged as he stood back upright.  “We’ve got work to do, and a swim isn’t exactly part of it.”

 

Nathan pouted slightly, letting his hand linger in the warm water for a moment before pulling it out and letting the pool cover drop back into place.  His brother was right, Sam was _always_ right it seemed.  But it would be nice to take a break for a change and do something fun instead.  Not that what they did _wasn’t_ fun, but a lot of it was more out of necessity rather than enjoyment.  “Okay,” Nathan agreed as he got up from his spot on the concrete, while shaking water droplets from his hand.  “Lead the way.”  He kind of regretted submerging his hand in the warm water, finding that the cold air quickly cut right through it once it was damp.

 

Sam did what his younger brother requested, leading Nathan towards the massive mansion.  Once they arrived at the residence, the next step was finding a way inside.  Sam wasn’t surprised that the windows and doors were sporadically decorated with stickers from a security company, little red signals warning them to stay out.  But those didn’t deter him, all they needed was a way in, a window that was neglected to be shut and locked properly, just _something_ that the owners might have overlooked in a rush to get out the door and get on the road for the holidays.  “Let’s see if any of these are our ticket to get inside, huh?”  Sam suggested as he gave the window in front of him a little wiggle, but finding it to be firmly shut tight.

 

“All right,” Nathan agreed with a nod, a slight smile creeping up to his lips as he started to feel that anticipation start growing inside of him once again.  He followed Sam’s lead, moving from one window to the next in the opposite direction of his brother, giving the frame of each one a nudge with his hands, holding his breath as he waited to see if that one would be the _one_ to give them access to the house.  But as he made his way around the perimeter of the mansion, not finding _any_ luck with any of the windows that he attempted to open, Nathan eventually met up with Sam once again, feeling somewhat defeated.  “Nothing,” he said with a slight pout, glaring at the window in front of him.  Maybe if he stared at it hard enough, it would open up for him, or at least break.

 

“Yeah, I didn’t get anything either.”  Sam said with clear disappointment in his voice.  He glanced up towards the second story windows.  “Looks like we’ve got to go up.”  His gaze shifted over to where a drainage pipe came down from the roof, following a corner of the house.  “And that looks like our ticket right there.”

 

“Well what are we waiting for then?  Let’s go,” Nathan said as he headed towards the pipe, and began to shimmy his way upwards.  Climbing up buildings didn’t exactly bother him anymore, he and Sam had done it enough times already.  Sure they’d had a few close calls in the past to where they’d almost fallen off of what they were climbing, but it all worked out somehow.  _And_ without major injuries.  So Nathan had no doubt that it would all work out for them this time as well.  It would have been nice if they could have just entered the house from the main floor, but sometimes things just didn’t happen the way he wanted them to.  Getting to the things that were worth something were never easy, and that seemed to be the case here as well.  So once he climbed up to the second floor, he found that the gutters attached to the roof would be his likely way around the upper story windows.  “I’m going to go this way,” Nathan whispered down to where Sam was climbing up behind him, motioning towards the right of him.

 

“Got it,” Sam whispered back as he reached over towards the awning on the opposite side of his little brother.  Fortunately for them, the sky was finally darkening, so although their visibility wasn’t that great, it also meant that people wouldn’t be able to tell that they were somewhere they definitely _shouldn’t_ be.  Two guys dangling from the gutters of an elegant house was definitely the definition of _suspicious activity._   “Let me know if you find anything,” Sam said quietly as he shuffled away from Nathan, his heels digging into the fancy siding of the house while he moved, pushing off of it in an attempt to take some of the workload off of his arms.

 

Nathan nodded as followed Sam’s lead and shimmied the opposite direction, working the upper windows in the same way that they had the lower windows, except at a much higher altitude, and hoping that their luck would be a _lot_ better the second time around the house.  He grunted as he made his way around the mansion, stopping at each window to give it a wiggle and frowning when the pane didn’t slide up as he had hoped it would.   Nathan’s arms started to burn the longer he was up there, and although he didn’t feel like he was at risk of losing his grip, he also didn’t want to take the chance that he might, either.  So he kept up his pace, shuffling from window to window, but sadly finding the same disappointment at each and every one.  It seemed that the owners of the house did _not_ want any uninvited houseguests, judging by how every window was sealed up tightly.  Eventually, Nathan met up with Sam on the same side once again, and when he caught sight of his older brother’s form a couple of windows away in the near darkness, he took the opportunity to pull himself up onto the roof to take a breather.  His muscles were sore with that oh so familiar lactic acid burn, and they screamed at him in relief when he finally took a seat on the rooftop and stretched out his arms.  Even though it was cool in temperature outside, Nathan could feel sweat dripping down the back of his neck as he tilted his head back to huff some breaths of cool air.  It felt good to rest his muscles, but what _didn’t_ feel good was that it didn’t seem like there was a way into the house.  Not one that wouldn’t set off an alarm, anyway.

 

“Any luck Nathan?”  Sam asked as he climbed up onto the roof next to his little brother, sounding a bit winded as he settled down on the shingles, breathing harshly.  “Because I sure as hell didn’t have any.  Those windows are shut as tight as a tin can.”

 

Nathan shook his head in disappointment.  “Nope.  No luck on my side either.  Whoever lives here, sure paid good money on their security detail.  Which sucks for us.”  He sighed as he leaned back onto the palms of his hands and stared up at the sky, noting that he could see the stars starting to pop out in the darkness.  “Now what?”  He asked his older brother.  “There’s no way that we can get in without tripping something.  An open window was our only chance at this.”

 

Sam sighed at Nathan’s words.  It was true, the facts were the facts.  There was no way they were getting inside unless the owners neglected to set the alarm, and they weren’t going to take the risk in trying _that_ out.  He and Nathan had already spent enough nights in jail learning that particular lesson.  Deep inside Sam was frustrated, because he _really_ wanted to make the night special for Nathan, but it seemed that it just wasn’t in the cards for him.  The fact that they weren’t going to get any money from the night either didn’t really upset him, it was just more that Nathan was disappointed, even if his little brother didn’t even know the extent of the plans he had for the night.  “I guess we’ll just have to head back home and plan something else out,” Sam replied in disappointment.  “See if I can get some other tips from one of my guys.”  Sam turned to look over at his brother, barely making him out in the darkness, when suddenly a light flickered on down in the backyard below.  Sam was ready to jump up and escape, just in case it was a neighbor or someone passing by, catching on to what they were doing, but his pulse calmed down when he saw that it was just some lighting near the pool that had turned on.  Most likely due to an automatic timer.  He stared down at the dimly illuminated pool area and an idea skated across his mind.  “Come on, I know what we can do,” Sam said as he got up from his seat on the roof and gave Nathan a grin.  “Let’s get down from here.”

 

Nathan could faintly make out Sam’s face in the dim light, and he swore that his brother was _smiling._   Always trusting of his older brother though, he didn’t ask any questions even though he had _many_ in his mind, and he followed Sam down off of the roof, sliding down the drainage pipe once his brother had gotten out of the way.  Once Nathan’s feet were solidly back on the ground, only then did he start questioning what Sam’s plan was.  “What are we going to do?”  He asked curiously as he followed Sam back towards the way they came in, heading back towards the part of the yard with the swimming pool.  Often times they’d go out for a drink or grab some beer from the corner store whether a job went well or not, but Nathan was pretty sure that they didn’t even have enough extra money for _that_.

 

“We, are going to go for a swim,” Sam said matter-of-factly as he led Nathan towards the pool, smirk gracing his lips as he took a look back at his younger brother tagging behind him.  “Since the house is off-limits, we might as well use what’s at our disposal, right?”  He gave Nathan a wink before veering off towards where the cabana and shower were, searching the area near the shower with a glance of eyes.  Sam managed to locate a cupboard right next to the shower stall, and when he bent down to open it, he was pleased to find that it contained some fluffy white towels.  Nothing less than expected for as fancy as the place was.  The fact that Nathan had been enthralled by the swimming pool earlier wasn’t lost on Sam, so if they couldn’t spend the night in the house as he had planned, then the _least_ they could do was to take a swim in a nice, heated, _private_ pool instead.

 

“Are you sure this is okay?” Nathan asked as he watched Sam pull out a couple of the towels from the cupboard and then followed that up by stripping his shirt over his head.  His brother was acting as if they were _allowed_ to be there and that they _weren’t_ trespassing, like they were just at a friend’s house or something like that.  Not that they ever had any friends who were rich enough to have their own mansion and pool.  “What if we get caught?”

 

Sam chuckled as he started to work on tugging his pants down.  “You remember that big fence we climbed over to get in here?  Privacy fencing, Nathan.  I’m sure the neighbors will just think that whoever lives here has gone for a late night swim if they start hearing anything.”  He glanced up at his little brother who still had a somewhat worried look on his face.  “Relax Nathan, we’ll be fine.  We won’t stay long.  Just long enough to take a little dip.  It’s not every day you get to swim in a heated pool.”  He gave Nathan only what could be described as a smarmy grin.  “Now take your clothes off.  _All_ of them.  It’s no fun walking around in the cold in wet underwear.”

 

Nathan sighed as he did what Sam asked, and started to peel his own clothing off of his body.  He knew that Sam was right, mostly from experience.  If they were going to do this, it was best to take all of their clothing off.  It also wouldn’t be the first time that they’d skinny dipped together, they’d done it many times before, sometimes even out of necessity.  The chilly air caused goosebumps to rise up on his bare skin once he had exposed his chest to the elements, but he continued on, until his clothes were finally in a pile in the cabana and he was just as naked as Sam was.  “Holy crap it’s _freezing_ ,” Nathan said as he hugged his arms around his chest, his teeth starting to chatter with the cold temperature of the winter air.  Any warmth that he had retained from all of the climbing earlier was long gone, and whatever sweat that was left on the back of his neck practically froze against his skin.  “Let’s get in that water _now_.”

 

“You don’t have to tell _me_ twice,” Sam replied with a shudder, springing into action and heading towards the pool.  “H-Here, help me get this cover off,” he said as he tugged at the plastic covering on top of the pool, trying not to shiver as a cold breeze flowed through the backyard.  In hindsight they probably should have removed the cover _before_ they took off their clothes, but he had been _way_ too eager to get into the water with Nathan to think that far ahead.

 

Nathan couldn’t help but think about how _ridiculous_ they probably looked at that moment, two adult men wrestling with the cover for a pool, and _naked_ at that.  But eventually he and Sam managed to slide it off to the side, and Nathan hopped right into the clear water soon after.  The pleasantly heated water warmed his skin, taking all of the chill out of his body, and he sighed as he crouched down in the pool to let the warm water flow over his shoulders.  A splash followed not long afterwards, and he grinned when Sam came up next to him in the water.  “This feels like heaven,” he said as he leaned up against the wall of the pool and closed his eyes.

 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” Sam said truthfully as he allowed a wet arm to slide over his little brother’s shoulders, and he tugged him in for a brief embrace.  He held Nathan there for a moment, briefly enjoying the respite, until a mischievous smirk crossed his lips and Sam moved to pull his brother under the water instead.

 

Fortunately Nathan could tell what was coming his way just before it happened, it wasn’t like Sam hadn’t pulled a similar stunt before, so he managed to take in a deep breath just before the water rushed over the top of his head.  He squirmed out of his big brother’s grip and resurfaced, letting out a gasp once his head popped out from underneath the water.  “Why you…” Nathan got out with a laugh as he stared his brother down in the faint light that was illuminating from the pool lights.

 

“Come on,” Sam taunted with a motion of his hand, his fingers curling inward as he prepared to dart away from whatever attack his brother had in mind for him.  “You think you can take me?”

 

“Oh I _know_ I can,” Nathan retorted with a snort.  And with those words, Nathan was off, using the wall of the pool to push off of and make his way towards Sam, water splashing with the motion.

 

They chased each other around the pool, enjoying the consistent warmth of the water as they splashed and dove and laughed.  It was rare for them to have moments such as that, where they could just be themselves and push their worries to the wayside for the time being, and that sentiment wasn’t lost on Sam at all.  Sam’s arm caught Nathan’s chest as they continued to swim around each other, and he pulled him into a wet embrace this time instead of trying to submerge him.  “Are you having a good time?”  He breathed into his little brother’s ear.

 

Sam’s hot breath tickled Nathan’s ear and sent a shiver down his spine, words almost getting caught in his throat as he tried to get them out.  “Yeah, this is great,” he said with a nod and a smile, water dripping off of his hair into the pool.  “It was a good idea.  Thanks, Sam.”  Nathan could feel the mood between them suddenly shift, going from just the two of them horsing around to something that felt much more _intimate_.

 

“Of _course_ it was a good idea,” Sam admitted a bit cockily with a chuckle.  His face softened as he looked over his little brother, admiring his lean frame briefly before speaking again.  “So you know, if we had been able to get into this house tonight, I kind of had _plans_ for the both of us,” Sam admitted with a small laugh.  He didn’t know why, but it felt kind of _right_ to let Nathan know what his original intentions were. 

 

Nathan tilted his head curiously when he heard Sam’s confession.  “Oh yeah?  What kind of plans?”  He asked as he dragged a palm down his face, pulling water off of his skin to try and keep it from dripping into his eyes.  Nathan was rightly interested now, considering that whenever they broke into places, they didn’t have much planned other than whatever they managed to steal from inside.  And trying not to get caught in the meantime.

 

Sam’s arm slid from Nathan’s shoulder down to his waist, and he tugged his little brother in a little bit closer, their thighs nearly touching in the water.  “Well, you know Christmas is a couple days away, and money’s been kind of tight and all,” Sam started to explain, giving a sheepish chuckle as he moved a hand up to his face to scratch at his cheek.  “You know that.  So I was kind of hoping that besides whatever was in the house,” he paused as he motioned towards the mansion with a flick of his thumb, “we could stay overnight in there and have a nice night together.  Watch a movie, do whatever it is that rich people do in their big fancy mansions, you know?  Maybe even fool around a little.”  Sam took a breath and briefly glanced down at the water before catching Nathan’s eyes once again.  “Do the kind of stuff that we used to do when we actually had a home.”  He laughed.  “It sounds kind of silly, doesn’t it?  But I guess it doesn’t matter now, since we can’t even get inside.  So this whole taking a swim together, I wanted to be able to get _something_ out of this dud of a job.”  Sam gave Nathan a shy smile before speaking again.  “It was worth it to hear you laughing, even if it’s as cold as a witch’s tit out here.  But now that we’re in this warm water, I don’t know if I _want_ to get out.”

 

Nathan didn’t know whether to laugh or cry or to smack Sam’s shoulder at his older brother’s words, but his heart kind of _melted_ at the gesture.  It was true that a lot of the stuff that they had done together while growing up in the same house, he’d forgotten purely because he had been so _young_ at the time.  So it was _sweet_ of Sam to want to relive those days together, even if it was just for one night.  But instead of doing what he _thought_ he should do in response to Sam’s words, Nathan chose to lift a hand up to cup his older brother’s chin instead.  “You’re kind of cheesy, you know that?”  Nathan asked before closing the distance between them and pressing his lips against Sam’s in a wet kiss, vaguely tasting chlorine from the pool water on his lips.

 

Sam murmured an “I know,” against his brother’s mouth as he returned the kiss, sliding his other arm around Nathan so that he could pull him flush against his body.  The temperature of the water was warm, but Nathan’s body was warmer, so Sam held him tight as they kissed in order to keep the warmth between them, and slid a thigh in between Nathan’s to keep him even closer.  The gasp that resulted from his little brother when he pulled him in so close that their chests touched, allowed Sam to sneak his tongue in between Nathan’s lips and deepen the kiss.

 

A muffled moan escaped Nathan’s throat when Sam’s tongue eased into his mouth, and he easily kissed his big brother back, letting their tongues slide against each other hotly and wetly.  He clung to Sam as they kissed, and as they continued to make out, he could feel himself starting to get hard underneath the water, his cock plumping up and pressing into Sam’s inner thigh.  “Maybe we should get out,” Nathan mumbled in a break between kisses that he also used to catch his breath, panting into Sam’s mouth.  He could feel his cheeks getting hot as he got more turned on, and even though he didn’t _want_ to stop, they couldn’t keep going right there.  “And go back to the motel.”

 

Sam’s response to Nathan’s request was only to continue plundering his little brother’s mouth with his tongue, while he slid a hand into the back of Nathan’s wet hair.  “I don’t think we’ve ever done it in a pool before,” Sam suggested lowly after breaking the kiss, rocking his hips against Nathan’s leg suggestively.  Just as his brother was hard, Sam was too, and he let Nathan know it.  He started to move Nathan back, which was pretty easy to do with the buoyancy of the water helping them, walking him back towards the wall of the pool, and once he had his brother pinned against it, he gave another roll of his groin.

 

The sensation of Sam’s cock sliding against his underneath the water felt much more _different_ than when they did it just in the air, and a groan fell from Nathan’s lips because of it.  Once he realized what he had done though, his eyes snapped open and he quickly covered his mouth with his hands, lest any other noises accidentally escaped.  _He_ didn’t want to be the one to blow their cover and alert the neighbors to what they were doing.  It would have been bad enough to get caught on the property with their clothes on, but if they got caught now, it would be downright _mortifying_.  “We shouldn’t do this here,” Nathan whined softly, although his body was betraying what his mouth was saying.

 

“Live a little Nathan,” Sam replied with a wink.  Suddenly an idea crossed his mind, and a wide smirk spread across his lips.  “Stay right there,” Sam commanded with a waggle of his eyebrows as he untangled himself from Nathan, and before his brother could do or say anything in protest, he dove under the water.

 

“Sam?”  Nathan asked as he watched his brother’s figure underneath the water, waves distorting the lines as Sam got closer to him.  When Sam stopped right in front of him and he felt a hand on his cock, he knew _exactly_ what was coming next, letting out a little panicked whine when his brother’s mouth suddenly enclosed over his length.  Sam had sucked him off plenty of times, but never underwater, and the sensation was something _else._   He pressed his palms against the wall of the pool to keep himself upright, watching his brother under the water with huffed pants of breath, trying _not_ to buck into Sam’s mouth even though that’s _all_ he wanted to do.  But he also didn’t want to choke Sam _underwater._   The combination of Sam’s warm mouth and the warm water surrounding them was nothing less than amazing, so when his brother finally resurfaced, Nathan could already feel that rapidly tightening coil in his belly pulling even tighter.  “Jesus _Christ_ Sam,” Nathan gasped out, silently wishing that his older brother could have held his breath just a _little_ bit longer.

 

Sam just chuckled roughly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand out of habit as he descended upon Nathan once again.  “That good, huh?”  He murmured before capturing his little brother’s lips again, delving his tongue in between them as he slid himself in between Nathan’s legs once more.

 

Nathan could only nod and make a little noise that rumbled from his throat in response, the sweet taste of Sam flooding his taste buds and skyrocketing his arousal even higher.  He whined softly as he ground himself against Sam’s thigh in an attempt to get _any_ sort of friction between them, starting to feel desperate for it.  Nathan wanted to just reach down and tug at his cock with his own hand, but he had a feeling that Sam had something else in mind.

 

“You want something Nathan?”  Sam teased as he pulled away from their kiss, the way that his little brother was rutting against his leg like a dog in heat not lost upon him at _all._   He grinned as he snaked a hand in between them, pushing his palm down upon his own hard length, and then adjusting to position his cock against his younger brother’s, his hand helping to keep them tightly together.  A gasp fell from his lips when he pushed forward, their lengths sliding against each other wetly and firmly in his grip, and Sam rocked forward again, and then again, the water aiding him with the motion.

 

“S-Sam, please,” Nathan quietly begged as he clung to his brother’s shoulder, helpless to what Sam was doing to the both of them, but unable to stop his hips from moving towards the gliding friction underneath the water.  It felt good, _so_ good, almost _too_ good, and before he knew it, he was muffling his groans of pleasure with a gentle bite of his teeth to Sam’s neck as he spilled his seed below the water.

 

“Shit, _Nathan_ ,” Sam breathed as he felt his brother harden in his grip followed by the warmth of his release as it shot over his knuckles.  Sam didn’t stop though, as he was in pursuit his own climax as well, and with a few more thrusts and a little help from a few jerks of his hand, he was soon gasping out his brother’s name as he spilled his own load over his fingertips into the crystal blue water.

 

They panted against each other for a few moments, standing still in the water while savoring the ebbing waves of pleasure, and finally Nathan leaned in to press a soft, appreciative kiss to Sam’s lips.  “Okay, maybe I _don’t_ regret that,” Nathan admitted as he slid his arms around his older brother’s shoulders and nuzzled the tip of his nose against Sam’s.

 

“See, you’ve just got to live a little,” Sam said with a grin, moving a hand up to rub at where his brother had nipped at his skin.  He chuckled softly before tilting his head and murmuring, “Merry Christmas, Nathan” as he let their lips connect once more, this time in a gentle, loving kiss.

 

Nathan returned the soft kisses, and then murmured a “Merry Christmas, Sam,” in return once they had broken apart again.  The mess that they had made of the water caught Nathan’s eye, and he immediately made a face of disgust upon seeing it.  “Ugh, now how are we going to clean _that_ up?”

 

“We’re not,” Sam said matter-of-factly with a shrug of his shoulders.  “They’re rich, they probably have some sort of fancy pool cleaning device or cleaning vents or something like that.”  He grinned.  “But hey, easy clean up job for us, right?”  Sam glanced around the perimeter of the pool and once he spotted a rectangle shaped opening on one of walls, he pointed it out to Nathan.  “See?  It’ll just get sucked up in there.  No worries.  Now let’s get out of here.”

 

Nathan grimaced at the idea of leaving evidence, but Sam was probably right.  At least, he _hoped_ that he was right in this case.  “Yeah, let’s go.  My fingers are starting to get all wrinkly,” he said with a laugh, not looking forward to jumping out of the nice warm water into the cold winter air.  He moved to climb up the nearby ladder, but as soon as his warm, damp skin hit that biting, cold breeze as he reached for the rungs, Nathan quickly sunk back down into the water.  “On second thought, maybe we should just stay here,” he said with a sheepish laugh, crouching down as low into the pool as he possibly could without submerging his face and mouth.  “For the rest of our lives.  Or at least until spring comes around.”

 

Sam just laughed as he squeezed past Nathan to get to the ladder instead.  “I’ll go grab you a towel,” he said as he began to climb out of the pool, trying to hide how _cold_ the air was stinging at his wet skin.  “You stay right there.”

 

Nathan just gave Sam a meek smile from the pool, waiting for him to dry off and bring a towel over so that he could help him out of it as well.  Staying in the pool until springtime _really_ didn’t sound like such a great idea after all.


End file.
